fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry (Fantendoverse)
Jerry Miller is an average joe from Pennsylvania. He's currently unemployed, but he previously worked as a cashier in a supermarket chain. He made his first appearance in Cosmic Road Trip, where he is a summonable "Trip", and the most useless character in the game. He's easily freaked out by anything supernatural, yet seems to be a big fan of Unten and the gang. Jerry is widely viewed as the most useless being in the multiverse. Personality Jerry's a failure. He has low self-confidence from all his failed jobs and failed marriage, and prefers to stay at home in his shabby apartment than go out with what few friends he has. In fact, it's rare to see Jerry outside at all if it isn't for work, groceries, or getting a coffee with two sugars from his local cafe. Jerry is a coward when it comes to anything remotely strange, though he does seem to be a big fan of Unten and the gang. Despite this, he tries to put on a confident facade that anybody can see through. When he's not occupied with something else, Jerry can be seen on his phone playing pirated games, streaming cat videos, or catching up on Game of Thrones. He's still only on the first season. Physical Appearance Jerry is a 5 foot 4 white male. He doesn't really have any distinguishable features, but is often depicted with brown dot eyes and a troubled expression. He has thinning greyish hair, with a receding hairline. He normally sports blue jeans with brown shoes. Jerry wears his Team Unten shirt a lot. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, Jerry wears a hoodie over his shirt. This black hoodie has blue sleeves and pockets, and a grey hood. He also sports a red phone case in this game. Good for him! History Jerry had a very average life prior to winding up on the Nexus Nebula with the Trips. He got into a good college, but flunked out. Since then, he's been drifting between jobs and sleeping alone in his 1 bedroom apartment. His jobs have mostly consisted of office jobs and cashier jobs, all of which he has been fired from. Jerry was engaged at one point, but it was broken off after he caught his fiancée cheating on him with his best friend. Don't bother feeling sad for him, though. Abilities Jerry has no special abilities. He does, however, have an amazing data plan on his phone, and seems to be able to get coverage nearly anywhere. Jerry also has several cute cat videos at the ready most of the time, as well as having illegally downloaded GHOST SMILE II on his phone. Appearances Cosmic Road Trip Jerry is one of the summonable "Trips" in Cosmic Road Trip. He's the most useless character in the game, with not even a measly punch at his disposal. He doesn't have any Mastery, but his phone will emit a very dim light. Jerry refuses to go anywhere remotely scary - which is most places in this game. All the Trips hate him. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Jerry appears in the Starlight Run mode, where he has a quest for the player. The local radio tower has been broken, and it's interfering with Jerry's reception. Once you fix the radio tower, he'll reward you with a Medium Jump Upgrade Drive. Gallery Jerry Cosmic Road Trip.png|Cosmic Road Trip JerryVictory.png|Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Trivia *Jerry is likely inspired by the similarly named character from Rick and Morty *Jerry's design is loosely based on Joe Gatto from Impractical Jokers *His official art for Cosmic Road Trip features the logo for the Summer Festival event, which was unannounced as of his reveal *Jerry is a huge fan of GHOST SMILE II, which may imply he comes from a universe where some of the Fantendoverse events did not occur Category:WesternSkies Category:Sunset Studios Category:Original Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Humans